


Like A Stone In The Ocean

by TrashLiege



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Zaude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLiege/pseuds/TrashLiege
Summary: [Zaude Spoilers]He kept sinking like dead weight. The light from the surface getting further away and more of the water in front of him being stained blood red from the coppery liquid seeping from his abdomen. At least the water seemed to have slowed the blood flow a little, although that could have just been his imagination.((Anxiety was playing havoc so I wrote a thing from Yuri's perspective during the aftermath of Zaude. Aka I'm terrible and need to be kept far away from my favourites for their safety))





	Like A Stone In The Ocean

Pain. That was all he felt as he plunged towards the watery depths below him. During his descent he found his mind briefly turning to rather dark thoughts. Was this really how he was going to die? Stabbed by his best friends second-in-command and then falling to the icy depths to either drown or bleed out, whichever came first? He had to admit he did rather appreciate the irony of it. He, who had murdered people in cold blood out of a sense of vigilante justice, was now being done in by the same thing he had done. And by her of all people. He had realised she'd liked Flynn but god he hadn't realised she'd liked him enough to kill for him.

He didn't particularly want to die now either, well he didn't want to die at all really but he knew it was inevitable. Inevitable as a fact of life and also as a possible consequence for his actions. While he had fully accepted that his punishment for his crimes could end up being execution he didn't want to leave the others to deal with that thing alone. It wasn't fair for him to just up and abandon them, even though he wouldn't exactly be doing it voluntarily. He felt partially responsible for the Adephagos coming back, if they'd just managed to stop Alexei that little bit earlier...

Well no matter, it was too late for thoughts like those now. They wouldn't get him anywhere other than a spiral of despair. As much as he wanted to help whether he would actually be able to was out of his hands now. He knew no healing artes and he'd left the shared item bag back with Karol during the fight so he didn't have any gels either. Meaning he couldn't heal himself and his injury was taking effect rather quickly as a result of his increased heartbeat from having just fought.

He was losing blood quickly. _Too quickly_. Well any amount of blood loss was too quickly he mused. When he eventually hit the water he wouldn't be able to swim now if he tried, his limbs were too heavy. Effects of the blood loss setting in his brain told himself. He kept his grip tight on Dein Nomos though, not wanting to lose that to the ocean. As long as he held onto it even if they couldn't save him they could make use of it.

Had they even noticed he was gone yet though? When the blastia fell it had thrown up so much dust and rubble it might not have even cleared enough yet for them to be able to see his absence. If they hadn't how much longer would it be?

He felt a sharp pain across his back as he hit the water, pulling himself from his thoughts and back to the present. He tried to hold his breath as long as he could. He was fully aware that just a few moments, a minute, even a few seconds could mean the difference between life and death if they did manage to find him. He was starting to doubt that happening in time more and more now though. He had maybe a couple of minutes at most and that was being generous, he doubted his lung capacity was actually that good. Particularly when he'd been stabbed and fell off a platform high above the water with no time to take a deep breath to prepare for such a thing. He wouldn't be able to hold his breath much longer and he certainly wouldn't be able to swim back up to the surface for air.

He kept sinking like dead weight. The light from the surface getting further away and more of the water in front of him being stained blood red from the coppery liquid seeping from his abdomen. At least the water seemed to have slowed the blood flow a little, although that could have just been his imagination.

Unable to keep holding his breath any longer he let out a breath hoping that would stem his lungs need for action momentarily. A large amount of bubble passed back up to the surface and he felt his chest groan, desperately needing oxygen. He couldn't hold back inhaling any longer and took in a painful and involuntary breath of water against his better judgement. He cursed mentally as the salt water invading his lungs and left a nasty taste in his mouth. This really wasn't going to be a pleasant way to go damnit, he'd much rather if he went fighting a monster.

He kept breathing in the vile water, his consciousness fading more and more with each deadly breath. He noticed his vision starting to fade as he wrestled with clinging on for life. Part of him wanted to give up, let himself succumb to the darkness and make the pain finally end but he knew he needed to keep fighting just in case they found him. Just in case they could save him.

It was futile though and he knew that full well. Within mere seconds his body rebelled and began shutting down, the pain and lack of oxygen becoming too much for it.

As he felt his eyes begin to flicker closed one final time he swore he could see a shape moving towards him. He could have also sworn it almost looked like a person. He could have _laughed_ , his mind really was a horrid bastard showing himself something like that as he was about to die. He almost had felt hope he'd been saved for a moment until he'd cottoned on to it being a trick induced by his somewhat, blood-loss-induced, delusional state. Besides even if it was actually a person they were too late.

 _Sorry Flynn, it seems I'll be going on ahead of you..._ he thought, a sad smile spreading across his face as his eyes closed and his mind plunged into the blackness of unconsciousness.


End file.
